I love Him and Only Him
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Another Yusei and Jack fanfic. Different from my last one, and probably just as good. Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's. I might start a manga or comic in the future, but  
I won't actually do it until a few years from now. So I can assure you I don't own it.

Sidenote: I said that I would only write one yaoi fanfic, but fuck that. I like the pairing Jack and Yusei. It's a fun pairing, and the ideas just roll off my head when I type something with them both in it. I love manipulating people….Mwahahahahahaha!!

---------------------------------------

"As if that would ever happen!" I shouted, crumpling up the drawing I had just drawn. It was a picture of me and Yusei holding each other and kissing. Normally I would treasure these drawings, but today I was tired. I was so tired of not being able to confess. I was so tired of not being able to tell him how I felt about him. I was so tired of just being his friend.

I want to be his and only his. I want him to completely dominate me, but I also want him to be gentle. I want him to hold doors for me. I want him to kiss me, hug me, embrace my presence. I want him to be at my side at all times.

Every time I look at him, I feel as if he's slipping away from me. The closer I want to get to him, the farther away he seems to be. Either way, he's been driving me completely crazy. He never leaves my mind, and my time is occupied with just imagining his face.

The few moments that I do get to spend time with him I cherish the most, and keep them closest to my heart. I always love it when he smiles at me, when he jokes with me. And I love it when he plays around with me. It's an uplifting feeling, and I feel as if I couldn't feel happier than I was at the moment.

But it doesn't matter. Yusei doesn't show any signs of loving me the way I love him, and I don't expect he will any time soon. I have to confess to him. But how? How???

****A few days later****

"Hey Jack!"

"What?" I asked, not bothering to look away from the screen. I was setting a new time record for 'Target Practice'.

"Wanna go to the beach today?" I paused the game, and turned around expecting to see Yusei with his normal clothes on. Instead, I caught a glimpse of Yusei in a loose shirt and shorts, showing off his wonderful legs.

"What?"

"Yeah, Rua, Ruka, Aki and I are going to the beach. Crow's going too. Wanna come?"

"Um…why?"

"Come on…don't stay inside all day. The past few days…well…you seem depressed. Get outside and shake those legs! Come on, it'll be fun…" Yusei taunted. I couldn't stop myself from stammering, but I eventually agreed. I wanted to be with Yusei, no matter what. Hell, I'd throw myself into a volcano if it meant just spending a few minutes with Yusei.

******************

We arrived at the beach an hour later. It was still pretty early out, and we would most likely be there the entire day. Yusei and Aki both set up the chairs, and Yusei got into a reclining seat, reading some book. I leaned forward and squinted to read the title. It said, "Make-Out Tactics. (A/N: To those who don't get it, it's a Naruto reference.)" I could feel myself blush, so I lowered my head. I couldn't believe that Yusei was reading a book with such a title!

I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, so I played with Crow and the twins. A game of ultimate ensued, and soon Yusei and Aki joined the game. Aki, was surprisingly, quite a good runner and catcher, and I threw passes to her all the time. She caught most of them, and scored most of our points. In the end though, Yusei's team won. Yusei, Crow, and Rua made too much of a good team. We switched up the teams, and the outcomes were interesting.

Yusei however, got tired and retreated to his chair, reading that book once more. I got into a seat next to him, and just stared at him. The others were playing some silly game, and I just sat there, staring at what I could see of Yusei.

"What is it Jack?" Yusei asked, and I did a double take.

"Nothing! N-nothing! Why do you ask?"

"Because you're staring at me…what's wrong?"

"I…I was just…uh…thinking! That's it! I was thinking about something! Damn it Yusei, you broke my concentration!" I managed to get out, thinking I was caught.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

"Huh?" Yusei put his book down onto his bag, and looked at me.

"I said it's fine."

"Okay? Say Jack, could you do me a favor?" Yusei asked, turning to his bag to pull something from its depths.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, wondering what he could need me for.

"I need you to…" He paused to bring up the object he was holding, and place it in my hands, "to place this on my back and rub it all over."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"But…really?" I felt so awkward being asked to do that, and I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Why not?"

"Never….never you mind. I'll…turn over Yusei."

He took off his shirt, showing his abs and I could feel my heart leap. He sat himself with his back to me, and I unscrewed the cap of the suntan lotion. I placed some on my fingers, but Yusei must have seen because he said, "Not like that. Put it on my back first."

I did what he ordered, and placed some of the lotion on his back. It was white and looked so much like sperm. My mind flew to a dream where I was cumming on Yusei's back, and I was enjoying it greatly until Yusei's voice cut my dream off.

"Jack, you there? That's enough Jack."

"Ah…sumimasen." I rubbed his back, making sure to get his entire area. I covered his shoulders, his lower back…absolutely everything in the lotion.

"Thanks Jack. Could you do my stomach?"

"Uh…sure." He lied down on his back, and I placed more of the lotion, deliberately placing some on his face. My mind flew into a dream of me giving Yusei a facial, and I could feel myself get an erection. I tried my best to hide the fact that my dick had just gone rock hard, but I could see Yusei staring at the lump in my shorts.

"Damn Jack, you've got a big one."

"WHAT??!!!" I screamed, thinking I had misheard Yusei.

"I said you have a big one. Way to go, you'll get all the ladies with THAT…" he answered, and I knew immediately that he was teasing me. I turned around because my blush had just gotten a million times worse, and I waited until my penis softened. When I finally turned around, Yusei had a smirk on his face and told me 'thank you.'

I sat back in my chair, and Yusei went back to his book. Soon, he fell asleep, and I couldn't stop myself. I reached for the book, which covered his face, and began reading the first page.

"The key to picking up women is right here in this book. In the following thirty-seven chapters, you shall learn the secrets to picking up a nice girl, and taking her home. You'll learn how to kiss, how to lick, everything on how to please her. Most men will NEVER ever discover these secrets on their own, and by reading this book, you'll gain an almost unfair advantage in love. Learn how to pick up beautiful women. Learn how to play the game."

"What interesting material…" I muttered. I turned his head to look at the beautiful man sleeping in the reclining chair next to me, and mused to myself. "So this is what Yusei's been reading. But why? I never would imagine that Yusei would have trouble picking up women…"

"You don't huh?" answered Crow, who must have been watching me.

"AHHHH!!" I yelled in fear, and I fell off my chair onto the sand. I looked up at Crow, who was standing over me laughing.

"What was that for? I never knew you held such a high opinion of Yusei…Jack. I can't believe it. And after all this time, I thought you despised Yusei!"

"Uhh…uhh…i…I don't! I was just saying-"

"Uh huh, you were just saying…" Crow continued teasing me, and laughed harder at what must have been the stupidest look on my face. Yusei woke up to the laugh of Crow, and grunted.

"What's all the noise?" he demanded to know, obviously annoyed.

Crow stopped laughing, helped me up, and we both apologized several times.

**************

At about 6:30 p.m, we left the beach and I made sure to walk home next to Yusei.

End of Chapter

Author Note: I love the Yusei and Jack pairing. Call me gay, or whatever, but I get a thrill out of writing this XD. It's a good pair, plus there's so many options that it's funny while I write it. Either way, expect an update soon.


End file.
